El Sofá
by joya blanca
Summary: En una noche solitaria, sola en la mansiòn X . Rogue se dio cuenta que a veces ciertas fantasias se vuelven realidad.


El Sofá

Marvel no me pertenece

Con mucho cuidado miro a ambos lados...

-feh...no hay nadie.

Una chica (a pesar de que estaba segura de que no había nadie) camino de puntitas hasta el sillón del living.

Como si se tratara de un ladrón que habré una caja fuerte, sentándose en el cómodo sillón de cuero, bajo lentamente el cierre de su pantalón...

Todos estaban de excursión, regresarían la próxima semana

¿En cuanto a Gambit?...robando algo, llegaría también la próxima semana... nadie la escucharía..

Durante años de no poder tocar a nadie , esta era la única forma de sentir "algo" ...Que con el tiempo le empezara a gustar el peligro, era otro asunto.

-mejor aprovecho todo lo que pueda.

Lentamente coloco su mano desnuda debajo de su ropa interior, coloco su dedo girando en círculos...

Luego pasando al segundo dedo y el tercero...

Cerro los ojos mientras la intensidad de los giros se hacia evidente...

Las imágenes de un sexy castaño de ojos carmesí, recién terminado de entrenar ,mostrando su tonificado pecho, resaltado por el sudor junto a un pantalón de ejercicio que le acentuaba todo...

-aaa...oh remy...re...my...

Casi podía sentirlo , sentir su piel, su aliento caliente cerca de ella...

-AAA...A...¡OH REMY!...¡MÀS!..AAAA...¡MÀS RÀPIDO!...

Era casi como el cajun, su cajun estuviera con ella en esa noche...

- AAAA...¡HAY MI... CA...JUN MÀS DURO!...

Era tan intensa su fantasía que no se dio cuenta que alguien, la estaba mirando...

Esta persona con mirada lasciva, con mucho cuidado le susurro...

-no sabia que fueras tan intensa cherie.

Como si se tratara de una película de terror , volteo lentamente la cabeza...

-¡maldita rata de pantano!...de...glup...desde cuando...¿cuando llegaste?

Rogue se puso roja como un tomate...¡la pillaron con las manos en la masa!...mejor dicho con la mano.

-no hay nada de malo con lo que haces, amour.

El se acercó para mordisquearle la oreja.

- J'ai aussi fait (yo también lo he hecho)

No entendió ni J de lo que dijo, pero el tono junto el mordisco en su oreja le provoco una sensación , un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

Era cierto, desde que sus poderes maduraron al fin ellos podían tocarse...pero nunca así.

-creo que es hora de que tus fantasías, se hagan realidad...belle.(belleza)

Mientras el se coloco enfrente de ella, la mutante no pudo evitar notar el bulto en los pantalones de su amor..

-re...

El coloco su dedo sobre sus labios, para luego pasar a besarla, intensificando el beso mientras su lengua exploraba hasta el fondo de la garganta de la chica.

Ella se quito su polera de manga larga, mientras el hacia lo mismo con lo suyo.

-te falto el sosten.

La oji verde sonrió coquetamente, levantando una ceja.

-eso te lo dejo a ti.

Por suerte eran de esos que se abren adelante..

Ahí estaba con el pecho descubierto bañado por la luz de la luna, con los pantalones y ropa interior abajo, mirándolo con deseo...Justo como en sus sueños más calientes...

Solo que en sus fantasías, ocurría después de una cena romántica o durante un robo de millones de dólares...Como sea, eso no le quito ni el entusiasmo, ni el hecho que el bulto creció.

Le beso el cuello , bajando hasta su voluptuoso pecho. Lamiendo/ mordisqueando sus pezones hasta que estuvieran duros. Dejando besos sobre su abdomen bajo lentamente hasta casi llegar a la entrepierna...

Anna Marie que hasta el momento estaba disfrutando de las atenciones del cajun, lo miro ofuscada.

-¿por que te detienes?

El la miro sonriendo lascivamente..

- je me demande (pídemelo)

-¿que?

Su sonrisa se volvió más lasciva, junto a unos ojos destellantes.

-pídemelo

Tal vez era nueva en esto del sexo, pero de algo estaba segura...¡nunca permitiría que alguien la domine!

-¡Si crees que yo...mmmmm.

Antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando, sintió como la lengua de su novio entraba por donde antes estaban sus dedos.

-mmm..AAA...AAA...E...R...AAA...RA...TA..AA

Se notaba la experiencia que tenia el oji rojo en esto, con cada laminada activaba un nervio, provocando gemidos más fuertes...

-AAA...AAA.

Instintivamente sus caderas acompañaban al ritmo de las lamidas, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando...

-uf...uf...¿ahora que?

- je me demande

-de nuevo con esa estupidez.

El se levanto...

-lo siento Cherie, si no me lo pides... au revoir

El quería esto más que nada en el mundo.

Después de todo el sufrimiento, la angustia y la pena pasada: Poder al fin demostrarle todo el amor que le tenia, sin restricciones...No por eso se lo dejaría fácil a la sureña.

Furiosa lo tiro encima del sillón.

-¡si crees que voy a seguir tu jueguito estás muy equivocado!

Lo beso con pasión, dejando que una de sus manos bajara por el abdomen hasta su pantalón.

- ahora me toca a mi.

Dijo dándole un pequeño apretón.

Tal vez no era experta en esto pero tenia sus ideas (y había visto algunas películas)

-¿quieres que te quite los pantalones?

La castaña/blanco se aproximo a sus labios...

-entonces pídemelo.

- jamais

-error.

Le dio un segundo apretón, el mutante no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-en mi idioma.

-nunca.

-deacuerdo.

Coloco su mano debajo de su pantalón (quitando de un tirón el cinturón, desabrochándolo un poco) , asegurándose de tener la mano debajo de su calzoncillo.

-vamos a ver cuanto aguantas.

Con su pulgar apretó el pene de gambit, mientras lo jalaba de arriba a abajo con intensidad...

-¿te rindes?

-N...N... OH MON AMOUR...AAA.

Rouge sonreia victoriosa, por la intensidad de los gemidos estaba segura que el no iba a aguantar mucho...

-¿te rindes?

Gambit, no sabia exactamente ¿como? termino perdiendo el control de la situación, pero ahí estaba...

-AA...Y...YO...ME...RIN...DO.

-Pídemelo

El amante más grande de su generación (según el) no le quedo otra que gritar...

- ¡S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, je vous en prie, Laissez-moi!

-tomare eso como un si.

Sus pantalones se fueron volando junto a sus calzoncillos..

Con rapidez el demonio blanco, retomo la pose domínate, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella...

Al principio fue lento, al principio a la sureña le dolió ...Con el paso del tiempo el dolor se fue dando paso al placer...

La oji verde agradecía para sus adentros, que solo estuvieran ellos dos...Con lo ligero que tienen el sueños algunos X men, tendrían a todo el equipo mirándolos.

Al otro día...

-Fue una lastima que la mayoría de los estudiantes se enfermaran.

-no me mires a mi Storn, fue cíclope quien quiso parar en ese restaurante.

-como sea...ayúdame a terminar de entrar las maletas.

Wolverine fue el segundo en entrar, al llevar las maletas no pudo evitar notar a Kitty Pride, mirando al living con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿que estas vien...

Ahí estaban Gambit roncando con Rogue durmiendo sobre su pecho, cubiertos únicamente por la gabardina del ladrón x men.

-¡EJEM!

La pareja dio un salto, mientras el resto del equipo (alertados por la risa ruidosa de kitty) llegaron a ver tal escena.

La gente hablo de esto durante meses..

¿En cuanto a la pareja descubierta en el sofá?...acordaron que elegirían sus habitaciones para próximos encuentros o el sofá (si nadie estaba presente)


End file.
